Taking Chances
by Frayter
Summary: All Elphaba has ever wanted is for someone to give her a chance. She's through waiting. Gelphie
1. Chapter 1

**So, after some begging from ****a few people I have continued my drabble "How you know" and well... It's something I told myself not to do, but here I go... (You can find the drabble in "Thoughts From A Bucket", drabble 25)**

**It's sort of different from what I usually write. But I don't think it's bad. Sure, I have called it 'Crappy fic', but only because it's lack of name. Thanks to Kay for that btw :)**

**Anyway, this is for you Rae! Finally after all this time I have managed to squeeze something out. It might not seem as something I can put that sentence in, but I will. Someway. Someday. Somehow. **

**Thanks to dear Kay for Betaing.. You are my rock, or something not so cheesy. **

**Disclaimer: Is this even necessary? Fine... I do not own Wicked. Happy?**

* * *

_Chapter one_

It wasn't until darkness had fallen over Shiz that Galinda came back to her room. Her hair was tousled and her cheeks were red.

"Where have you been?" Elphaba asked her as she entered.

The green girl was already in her bed with the lights out. She had been on the verge of sleep for almost an hour, but even though she didn't want to admit it, she couldn't fall asleep without knowing that her roommate was alright.

"I was out with the boy down the hall, you know, he with brown hair and that pointy nose." She giggled a little at the thought as she started to pull off her tight dress.

"Are you talking about Master Kaspar?"

"Oh, that was his name. I completely forgot." She giggled again and pulled off the covers to lie down on her bed. "Anyway, he was the sweetest. He kept complimenting me on my lovely hair. He has good taste that Master Ehm..."

"Master Kaspar, Galinda."

"Right, Master Kaspar. He walked me home and kissed me goodnight." At that she gave a small squeal and turned off the lamp on her bedside table. "You know Elphie, the conversation we had earlier today really made me more obvious to the world around me."

"Oh really?" Again she was intrigued by the blonde girl. She never failed to amaze her.

"Yes, since you told me I started thinking."

"Did it hurt?"

"I'm serious Elphie. I started thinking about how every boy here at Shiz likes me, you know, _likes_ likes me. And when you told me how they knew I realised that I should indeed give everyone a chance to date me; especially if they feel so strongly for me.

Elphaba let out a snort at Galinda's words.

"And how is that working for you?"

"Well, if you must know it's going just wonderfully. Boys are lining up to meet me. I even put up a schedule outside our door so they could book a time for a date."

She heard Galinda turn a few times in her bed, probably to get more comfortable. She didn't realise that it wasn't the case until she felt movement on her own bed. The blonde girl had moved over to sit next to Elphaba.

"Popsicle has been asking me to pick a good boy to be my husband. He thinks I have a great chance to find a suitable young man here at Shiz."

Elphaba sat up in her bed, holding the blanked tight to her naked torso.

"So you plan to find a husband by going out with people who think they love you?"

"I resent that Elphie. Of course they love me, everyone does. And I think I will be able to find a perfect husband for me this way."

Elphaba saw the big smile on the blonde girl and let out a small chuckle.

"I bet you won't my dear."

Galinda huffed before responding.

"You know Elphie, sometimes you are so negative."

"I'm not negative, I'm realistic."

Galinda had turned her smile into a frown.

"You might be realistically negative, but I myself plan to see the bright light that is my future."

"Really Galinda, you think this is a good idea?"

"Oh yes I do. It will all work out magnificently."

"As long as you believe it then. Now, go to bed. It's late."

She pushed lightly on Galinda's shoulder to get her to move off the bed. The girl stood up and her bare feet tapped the floor as she walked over to her own pink bed.

"Elphie?" She asked as she pulled the covers over her. "Why don't you think it's a good idea?"

Elphaba took a deep breath before replying.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"But I won't get hurt. They love me."

"Of course they do. Now go to sleep."

She could hear Galinda shuffle in her bed for a second time and thought to herself that if the girl ever came over again she might have to kill her. But she never came. Instead there was silence.

_WWW_

Elphaba was wakened by loud voices outside her door. After looking at the time she groaned before crashing down on her pillow again. Galinda and her wacky ideas would be the death of her. It wasn't much for her to do but actually getting up, since the crowd outside was loud enough to wake the dead.

Galinda's bed was made and the bathroom door was closed. Elphaba let out another groan before reaching for her dark blue frock.

"Galinda, how long have you been in there?" She asked, figuring it was better to start working on the girl now before it was too late.

She didn't get a response so she went over to the door and knocked.

"Galinda?" She asked again. The water was running and she heard humming. Before she knew it the door opened and the blonde girl's head was sticking out, looking directly at her.

"Oh Elphie, you're up already."

"Of course I am! Who can sleep through that noise?"

"I know, isn't it just wonderful?"

Elphaba just huffed at the comment.

"Are you done?"

"Oh yes, I've just been admiring my new hairclip. Isn't it just lovely Elphie?"

The green girl looked at what the light finger was pointing at. A small hairpin with a light green flower was fastened on the bang to prevent it from falling down. To Elphaba it looked exactly like any other pin she had seen Galinda wear.

"I couldn't tell the difference my dear."

"Don't you see Elphie? It's green, just like you."

A snort escaped Elphaba before she had a chance to stop it.

"You've noticed it too then?" The sarcasm in her voice wasn't concealed.

"Must you be so unenthusiastic? I'm wearing it for you. I thought you might want to follow me to class."

"You, you want me to follow you to class? As your servant? To carry you're books?"

Galinda laughed and hit Elphaba lightly on the shoulder.

"Of course not, as my friend!"

"But. . . But you never walk with me. You're always arm in arm with the giggling girls."

"Well, you did help me yesterday. I though that you'd maybe want to get something in return. And what could be better than a walk with me?"

Elphaba laughed and walked passed the girl into the bathroom.

"You're right Galinda, you are definitely right."

She closed the door behind her leaving Galinda standing alone in the room.

"You aren't wearing that though, right Elphie?"

Elphaba didn't reply to that question.

"Elphie! I cannot walk down the hall with you looking like that. What will people think?"

The green girl opened the bathroom door and looked at Galinda.

"Must you care?"

"Huh?"

"Does it matter if these people like you? Will it matter in ten years?"

Galinda took a step back and held her hand to her heart.

"I, of course it matters! I cannot talk to you when you are like this."

She threw her hands in the air and turned to walk away.

"I assume you will be walking to class alone."

Elphaba stared at the blonde girl, her harsh gaze burned Galinda's eyes and she was sure she saw small tears gathering.

"Of course now, I will have one of the boys outside take me."

"Maybe this time you will remember his name too." She yelled as Galinda left the room, slamming the door.

* * *

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been to the UK for 10 days and when I got home I was buried in homework and tests… So I'm sorry for not updating earlier. But I'm doing so now.**

**Thanks to Kay for betaing this thing. Really, thank you :)**

**And I still don't own Wicked… I mean, seriously…**

* * *

_Chapter two_

A fuming Elphaba left their room 15 minutes later, meeting a crowd of boys standing around the list Galinda put up.

"The nerve." She mumbled, not sure if it was focused on Galinda or the mass of boys or Galinda.

Pushing herself past them she walked down to class.

"Miss Elphaba!" She heard some one scream from behind her. She turned and faces a brown haired young man in tight pants and a half buttoned shirt. He brushed his hair away from his eyes.

"Miss Elphaba, may I ask you for a favour?"

Elphaba looked at him, wondering what she could do for a man she had never seen before.

"And what would that be Master…?"

"Oh I'm sorry for my manners. I'm Letheo Pyon."

"Master Pyon, how may I help you?"

He put his hands in his back pockets and leaned a bit forward, as if he didn't want what he was saying to come out.

"I was hoping for your assistance regarding a personal matter of great importance to me. As I'm sure you know, your roommate has put up a dating list."

Elphaba snorted at that comment.

"I wish for you to let her know I am more then willing to tend to her every need. And I wish not to wait for three months for my chance to prove myself worthy."

Without knowing why she gave him a small frown.

"And why would I do this, for you, whom I don't know?"

"Because I'm asking you."

She looked at the now almost empty hallway realising she was late.

"Master Pyon, I really don't have time for this at the moment. I will let Galinda know if I'm able to get her to listen. I can't promise anything."

She ran to class, trying to shake off the feeling of uncomfortableness that Master Pyon left after him.

Her afternoon classes were cancelled due to sickness so she hid in the library for some time, not wanting to face Galinda and the wrath she assumed that small body still contained. When the sun went down she figured that she had no choice but to go back to her room.

The room was empty. The clothes Galinda had worn this morning were thrown on the floor and her makeup bag was lying on her bed. It became clear to Elphaba that Galinda was on a date with lucky guy number one. She wondered who the suitor was as she changed and went to bed in desperate need of sleep.

A sleepless hour later she heard giggling outside the door, and a few clock ticks later the door opened and a very flushed Galinda entered with a big smile on her lips. The smile fell when she saw her roommate in bed and instead of being gentle she threw her small jacket on the floor with a thump.

Wondering if she should care, Elphaba laid under her covers trying to be still.

Galinda kept making small noises, including "accidentally" slamming the bathroom door.

When Galinda finally made an appearance in her nightgown Elphaba sat up, making she blonde girl jump slightly.

"Don't do that!" She said with a frown.

"Well, if you would be a bit quieter we could have avoided it."

Galinda sat down on her bed and looked over at the tired green girl.

"Elphie, have I done anything to upset you?"

Elphaba let out a snort.

"Except wanting me to change clothes and then storming out?"

"It wouldn't hurt to put on something other than black once in a while you know. And you were undiscussable."

"Undiscussable? You ran out before I even had time to open my mouth."

Galinda reached over to Elphaba's bed and took her hand in hers.

"I'm sorry Elphie. I didn't mean to upset you. It was just frustrating. I want to you look pretty all the time. Not just alone in here."

Deciding not to comment on it, in case of another fight, Elphaba changed the subject.

"Who was your date this evening?"

Galinda giggled.

"Oh Master Mervoc. He was a pure gentleman, though at the end… Well, a lady never kisses and tells."

She giggled yet again.

"You like him then I assume?"

Galinda thought for a moment. She laid down, letting go of Elphaba's hand in the process. Elphaba turned of the light and put her head on her pillow.

"He was a perfect young man, but not for me."

That comment relieved Elphaba slightly, but she didn't know why.

"Speaking of dates. I ran in to Master Pyon this morning. He asked me to let you know that he was very interested in going on a date with you. And he wanted to make sure he didn't have to wait to long for it to happen."

"Master Pyon? Is he the boy with brown hair and that cute dimple in his cheek when he smiles?"

"I wouldn't know about the smile but he did have brown hair and very tight pants."

Galinda let out a squeal.

"I will definitely make time for him, if you run in to him tomorrow, will you let him know? Please Elphie."

Elphaba sighed.

"Sure. Now can we go to sleep? I'm exhausted."

"Thank you. Good night."

It didn't take long before Galinda's soft snores lulled Elphaba to sleep

_WWW_

After breakfast the next morning Elphaba walked back to her room to get her books. She saw the pink paper that was cluttered full with names and times. She didn't see Master Pyon's name but assumed that Galinda would put it up as soon as she found time to do so.

She took her books and her glasses then left to go down the small road to her study tree in the back of a lecture building. Not many knew about the place, so she was usually undisturbed.

"Miss Elphaba? What are you doing back here?"

"Oh Master Pyon. What are you doing here?"

"I asked first." He took a seat next to her and she hastily pushed back away from him the slightest.

"I come here to study sometimes. I'm usually alone here."

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I can leave if you'd like."

"No you don't have to. By the way, I told Galinda about your request and she will definitely make time for you."

He smiled and showed a small dimple on his cheek, but instead of being charmed by it Elphaba found it annoying.

"Thank you Miss Elphaba, I'm really grateful." He again smiled his charm smile and she at once stood up.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave."

He stood up with her and reached out his arm.

"You want me to follow you to your destination?"

Elphaba took a step back and glanced at the man. He stood there, smiling, with his arm within reach.

"No thank you. I'm just going over to the library." She pointed to one of the buildings near by. "But thanks for the offer."

"Well then, have a nice afternoon Miss Elphaba."

"You as well Master Pyon."

_WWW_

"Elphie!" Galinda stormed into their room later that evening.

Elphaba dropped her pen and took a look at the almost frantic girl standing in front of her.

"Where have you been all day?" She said, looking more than upset.

"Library. Why?"

"I've been looking for you all afternoon!"

"And you didn't think about checking the place that is my second home?"

Galinda stopped for a second before continuing.

"I don't have time for technicalities. Anyway, what did he say?"

"Who?"

"Don't who me, Master Pyon, that's who!"

Galinda was a bit more than obsessed. Clearly Pyon was a big person for her, not that Elphaba could understand why.

"How do you know I even saw him today?"

"News travels fast around her. Now tell me!"

Elphaba moved to her bed and started to undress.

"Well I don't know. He thanked me for letting you know."

"And?"

"And what? I got up to leave and he asked me if I wanted him to escort me to the library and I declined."

"That was rude Elphaba. When a man asks to escort you somewhere you should always accept."

"Is that written somewhere?"

"No, but my Momsie told me so, and she is the one who has taught me to be the proper lady I am."

Elphaba let out a snort as she walked towards the bathroom.

"I'm sure you are very proper my sweet."

"Well yes I am."

Galinda started to prepare for her date for the evening and Elphaba soon came out in her nightgown.

"Are you going to bed this early?"

"Of course not. I plan on spending a quiet evening in our room with a book and a sandwich."

Galinda gasped.

"But it's a Friday night. You should be out spending time with some friends or even a boy."

"When have I ever done that?"

The blonde thought for a second.

"Well, sometime have to be the first. You should come with me, I'm sure someone on my list will be happy to spend the night with you."

"You know what, maybe some other time. I'm just going to sit here-" She pointed to the armchair in the corner of the room. "-and read the whole evening. And when you get back I will let you tell me all about your night."

"I will hold you to that Elphie. And maybe you can come out with me next weekend?"

"We'll see."

There was a knock on the door and Galinda let out a small squeal.

"That must be my date, Master.. Ehm… Master… Boy number 3."

She took her purse and walked towards the door.

"Have a good night Elphie. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, you too."

She opened the door and flashed the boy a smile, waved at her roommate and then the door closed leaving Elphaba alone with her book and a small sandwich.

* * *

**So? Whatcha think?**


	3. Chapter 3

_I know, it's been like three years or something. And I'm so sorry about that. I've had a hard time these last couple of months. First my father had a heart attack (again) and then I had a ton of schoolwork, since I graduated a few weeks ago. Then the day before my graduation my father passed away after another heart attack. So I haven't really been up to anything. But I feel somewhat comfortable in writing again, which is a good thing. So hopefully I'll update soon again._

* * *

_Chapter three_

Elphaba had spent about four hours in complete silence. She couldn't imagine a more perfect Friday night. But the silence was broken as soon as Galinda came through that door, talking faster than humanly possible.

"My, Galinda. Slow down or you'll pass out."

Galinda took a deep breath before starting over. It didn't make much difference, but bits and pieces were picked up. He was apparently a total gentleman and even held the door up when she was entering her room.

"And then when I asked if he would-"

"Galinda?" Elphaba dared to ask.

"Huh?"

"All I want to know before you continue is, did you have a good time?"

"Oh yes, thank you for asking Elphie. Now…"

A few minutes later Galinda was pumped out of information to share, so instead she places herself on the floor in front of Elphaba.

"What did you do Elphie?"

The green girl stares down towards her and raised one eyebrow.

"I sat in this chair reading a book. And I ate my sandwich."

Galinda looked a bit shocked.

"Nothing else?"

"No."

"But what about-"

"Didn't we go through this before you left?"

"Yes, but still." She stood up. "Ah well, maybe next week."

Galinda walked towards the bathroom before turning around.

"Elphie?"

"Yes?"

"Did you have a good time tonight?"

Elphaba smiled.

"Yes."

"Good."

Galinda walked into the bathroom and left Elphaba alone with her book once more.

_WWW_

"Elphie?"

Galinda stood by the front door and watched her friend look for her books.

"What is it? If you don't see I'm somewhat busy here."

"I just wondered if you wanted me to wait for you, but since you don't have time for me I'll just leave."

"No, wait. I'm sorry." Elphaba walked towards her. "I just can't find my social studies book. I don't know where I left it."

"Oh, well you can share with me today."

Elphapa stopped and stared.

"What..? Aren't you worried about what people will say?"

"Elphie, I'm pretty sure no one will bother you about the fact that you have misplaced your book."

"That's not what I mean and you know it."

"I don't care about what people will say."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, maybe I do just a little. But you are my friend, and I want to help. Think of it as my way of thanking you for talking to Master Pyon."

"I…"

Galinda gave her a stern look, clearly showing that she'd made up her mind and was not going to change it.

"Well, if you're sure."

Galinda smiled and grabbed her purse and turned to leave.

"Uhm, Galinda?"

"Yeah?"

"Won't we be needing _your_ book?" She nodded her head towards Galinda's book on the desk.

"Oh right, silly me. Can you take it please? I can't carry that book with this dress. It'll clash."

_WWW_

Elphaba and Galinda made it to class right on time. The silence was obvious as they entered the full room. Galinda's friends whispered loud enough for her to hear and Elphaba was sure that Galinda would leave her right away to save her reputation. But surprised, she was followed by the blonde girl all the way to the last empty seats in the room.

No one paid attention to the lesson that day. Not even Elphaba. All she could hear was the not so silent voices around her. Sure, everyone was aware that the two girls roomed together. But they hadn't really socialised outside their room ever before, not it a situation like this at least.

It seemed like forever until the class ended and when it did everyone stayed put, waiting to see if the two girls would be leaving together as well. Galinda stood up, oblivious to her surrounding and Elphaba followed quickly, wanting nothing more than to get out of there. She walked quickly, having to stop her hand from pushing Galinda forward.

Once outside the door Elphaba took a deep breath, finally letting air into her lungs.

"So, that was awkward." She said after a few moments.

"What was?" Galinda fixed her hair while watching her reflection in one of the windows.

"You didn't notice?"

"Notice what?"

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't feel the stares."

"People always look at me."

Galinda watched Elphaba, clueless.

"Oh, just forget it!" Elphaba stormed off only to run into Master Pyon.

"Woah, going somewhere Miss Elphaba?"

"I'm so sorry." Elphaba said, while picking up Galinda's book from the floor where it had landed in the collision. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm just fine. I'm used to pretty girls running into me."

Elphaba gave him an odd stare.

"Okay, well if you are in fact just fine, I'll just go then. I got some work to attend."

"You do that. Good seeing you Miss Elphaba. Have a lovely afternoon."

"You as well Master Pyon."

Elphaba made her way back to her room to find her lost book. It only took her a few moments to find it. She made herself comfortable on her bed to read the chapters they had been going through at today's lesson. She was so engrossed in the book that she didn't hear Galinda enter and start to get ready.

When she finally looked up Galinda stood in front of her with two pairs of shoes.

"Elphie, which pair should I wear?"

Elphaba just stared at her.

"How should I know?" It came out a bit sharper than it was meant to.

"You don't have to sound so mad. It was only a question. I'll pick the white ones. Thanks for the help."

She walked back to her side of the room and Elphaba could do nothing more than to follow her back.

"The white ones will work perfect with that beautiful dress Galinda. _I think._"

It was a lame apology, but it seemed to work on Galinda, since she threw her arms around the green girl.

"Thank you Elphie." She walked towards the bathroom she said. "If Master Fereq comes early, please let him know that I'm just doing some touch-ups.

Elphaba nodded and went back to her book, only to be interrupted again a short while later when someone knocked on the door. She opened it and found who she assumed was Master Fereq.

"Oh, it's you." He said with a hint of disgust in his voice when he saw who it was.

"Yeah." Elphaba said with a low tone. "Galinda is just finishing putting on her face."

"She's not the only one who would need too." She heard him mumble under his breath.

Elphaba disliked him more and more with each clock-tick that passes.

"Please make yourself comfortable while you wait."

He huffed past her to take a seat on Galinda's bed.

Elphaba went back to her book and let him wait alone on the other side of the room.

"Artichoke? What? No welcome party? Where's the Champaign?"

She gave him a blank stare.

"I will pretend I did not hear that Master Fereq. Now I will return to my book and ignore you until your date decides she's pretty enough for you."

"Like I would want your company anyway artichoke."

At that moment Galinda stepped out and Elphaba looked up to meet the blonde's eyes. She looked truly beautiful. The golden hair was in tune with the blue sparking eyes and the bright smile made Elphaba warm inside.

"Hello Master Fereq." She said, while letting out a small giggle.

"You finished?"

"Yes, just let me grab my purse."

"Well, hurry up. I don't got all day."

Elphaba watched Galinda's mouth turn from smile to frown.

"Elphie, I'll be back by midnight at the latest. I'll try not to wake you."

"Have fun Galinda. Master Fereq."

She got back to her book once again and heard the door close behind them. It was obvious to her that this was not a good idea. Of what she had heard around campus it seemed like Fereq was not a very nice young man. His manners were not well spoken of. It made no sense to her what Galinda saw in him. But she has put up that stupid list.

_WWW_

Two hours later Elphaba was in bed, trying to sleep, when Galinda came in. She ran straight up to Elphaba, climbing into bed with the green girl.

"Galinda?"

Galinda let out a small sob, desperately trying to crawl under the cover.

"Galinda, what happened?"

She let another sob escape, this one a bit louder.

"H-he, he was not a-a nice person. Oh Elphie, h-he was s-so ru-ude."

Galinda tried to continue speaking but the sobs overtook her and she hung on to Elphaba for life.

Elphaba didn't know what else to do but to let her hand softly stroke the crying girl's back. She should have been more prepared for this. She had seen it coming. But not that Galinda would react like this. It was clear that the girl would've been upset, but like this?

"Galinda? Do you want to tell me what happened?"

She continued to sob into Elphabas neck, making the skin wet with tears.

"I-it was ho-horrible. I-I can't-t belie-eve he cou-ould do something l-like this. I'm s-so asham-med."

Galinda buried her face in Elphaba's neck yet again.

"I don't know what you are talking about my sweet, but I assume you have nothing to be ashamed of."

She started to stroke the crying girl's hair, never noticing how prefect is felt.

"B-but I do have. I-I, I should h-hav-ve stopped-ed it."

"Stopped what? Galinda, what happened?"

Elphaba let her fingers guide Galinda face up to face hers.

"Please Galinda, tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if I don't know what's going on."

Galinda smiled with glistering eyes.

"You really care Elphaba. You really care."

Elphaba stared at the blonde girl.

"Of course I care. You are my friend."

"Oh, you are so sweet."

Galinda let her hand move up to stroke Elphaba's face, not letting go of the hold she had on the green girl's eyes.

"Can't we just sleep, please. I promise I will tell you in the morning."

Elphaba gave her a smile.

"If that's what you want."

She expected Galinda to get up and go to her own bed but instead she just slid closer to Elphaba and layed her head on her pillow.

"This is alright, isn't it Elphie?"

The only thing that Elphaba could think of was the scent of Galinda's hair.

"Elphie?"

That made the green girl snap out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sure."

And the truth was, that even if Elphaba didn't know why, she had never felt more contend in her life as in this moment, with Galinda in her arms.

* * *

_So?_


End file.
